Spring Dance
by SukaraMichelle
Summary: Rev. Eddward Vincent and Normal Kevin Barr disagree with everything in Kevin's mind, but is Edd hiding a secret crush and will Kevin ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

"Edd's POV I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror, I was muscular, although I had bags under my eyes. My parents where gone all year, again, Ed, and Eddy, my two best friends moved away, and I was alone. School re-started tomorrow, since it was spring break, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I have A's in all my classes because they are all to easy, and bored me, and since it was my final year of high school at Peach Creek, I had no advanced classes / There where only two things I was looking forward to. Those where my swim team, and Kevin Barr, my favorite football player. He didn't know that though, he thinks I hate his guts. br / I walked out and sat on my couch in my empty living room. Looking over at my clock I noticed it was getting vary late and I need to get my sleep, so I went upstairs through the dark house and went to my room. I looked out of my window seeing a figure walking down the street quietly, who had bright ginger hair...

"Kevin's POV

" It was already late and I was suppose to meet Nat my best friend at the skate park an half hour ago. His phone vibrated in his pocket./p "Nat: Dude where are you!?  
"Kevin: I'm coming I'll be there in 5 "I jogged down to the skate park. 'What dose he need so bad that I have to come so late at night?' When I got there Nat was standing at the gate of the park. "What did you need so freakin bad?!" I asked throwing my arms in the air. "I'll tell you in a minutes sweetness. As soon as we get rid of your little follower boy..." he said to me pointing behind me. I quickly spun around to see... Eddward Vincent./p

"'Crap! Nat saw me!' I didn't relive it until Nat pointed behind Barr to me and he spun around wide eyed. "What the fuck Vincent?!" He threw his arms in the air. I walked over to the two boys. "Kevin. Nathen." Is all I said as I nodded to them... "So 'Double Adorable' why following Sweetness? Hmm?" Na asked me. "First my names Edd or Eddward, second, I saw the idiot sneaking out of his house when I when to shut my currents, and came to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, like he always dose." br / "Awe, did you hear that sweetness? Edd was making sure your weren't in any trouble, I'm jealous." "Nat, I would like it would stop putting words in my mouth!" "Any way I needed to talk to Nat so if you could just leave now Sharkie." I threw my hands up innocently, and walked / "Now that's over with, what the fuck did you need Nat?" "Well, I just thought you should know that about, 20 girls are planning on asking you to the dance tomorrow and Nazz is gonna' be pissed if you can't talk to her." the spring dance was only a week away and almost everyone had a date already including Kevin who was dating Nazz. Although he was bored of their relationship. "Ugh! This Friday is going to suck ass!"  
.

.  
" The next day. "Today couldn't have possible gone by any sooner!" Edd stated to one of his swim team friends, who agreed with him completely. They walked into the pool and changed into their swimsuits (which where vary short and tight of course). The practiced for about 2 and a half hours before they finished, at the same time football practice was just leaving the locker room on the other end of the school, but Kevin forgot his phone in his locker so he begun to walk back to the other end of the school. Edd stayed back to do some extra work before he left the school as he usually would. After about twenty minutes of swimming around Edd went to the locker room to shower, and dry off before he drove / At his locker Kevin grabbed his phone and few items of homework before heading to the exit door buy the pool entrance. He rarely use this door because he hated the smell of chlorine, this is also one of the reasons he never did learn how to swim. He walked slowly checking his phone seeing that Nate texted him 36 times along with 12 text from Nazz about what shade of white should her dress be for the dance. Not paying attention what he was doing he ran into something hard falling on his ass. "Ouch!" He looked up to see what he had ran into. He saw none other then Eddward Vincent in front of him. "Vincent!? Why did you run into me you Prick!" Edd stood almost 3 inches taller then Kevin and looked down at him still sitting in the floor. "Not to intrude on your thoughts, but you ran into me well looking down at your cell phone." Kevin's face turned pink with embarrassment. "W-well I a . . . " He trailed off. "I'm afraid that this may bruise, and right before a big swimming meet, I'll look so week." Kevin looked down from Edd's face to his chest, which he just realized now that it was bare, because the boy was only wearing a pair of shorts and sneakers...

" That night Kevin lied in bed thinking about the shirtless, muscular boy, whom was following him. He pulled out his phone and texted Nat.  
"Kevin: Get over here ASAP!  
"Nat: On my way already Sweetness! 


	2. Chapter 2 -

Kevin's POV I waited as Nat came over to my house. I had no idea what to think, did I like him or am I just over thinking everything again?! I heard my doorbell ring and went to answer the door.

Nat:What's the problem "Sweetness"?

Kevin:Don't call me that, this is an important matter!

We walked up to my room and shut the door, so my parents couldn't hear us talking.

Nat:So...?

Kevin:Where to begin? ... I took a deep breath and decided to tell him everything.

I think I'm Gay...but I like girls too... I dont know what to think.

Nat: GAY?! YOU?! Whoa, slow down here, what makes you think this and why are you acting so weird?

Kevin:Earlier today after football, I had left my phone in my locker and Accidentally ran into Edd... and well he sorta was appealing to me... More then Nazz or any other girl...

Nat:Ohhhh! Was he in that hunky swimmers uniform?!

Kevin's face went bright red just thinking about it again...

Kavin: What do I do?!

Nat:There's always that stupid dance thing if you really wanted to ask him out...

Kavin:N-NO THATS NOT W-W-WHAT I M-MENT! Er- I mean about my "being gay thing"...

Nat:Can't help, sorry. (He said bluntly)

kevin:What do you mean "can't help"?! Your gay...er-bi, don't you understand this?!

Nat:Thats why I recommended the dance you can try going on the date with him and if it feels right then you'll know how you feel.

I rubed the back of my neck awkwardly ...I guess I could try...

Sorry for how short it is, I wrote it at 1am on my phone...?

Hope you enjoyed, chapter 3 coming soon!

-SukaraMichelle


	3. Chapter 3

.Kevin's POV

I walked into the school the next morning, completely torn on weather to ask the hot swimmer boy to the dance or not. This was because for all i knew he could just as easily beat me up as I could him...but I was the venerable one this time. For all i knew Edd could be a straight as the dickens, but from true rumors I hear he seems to be VERY into guys, and guys only.

Only about five minutes after entering the school i was halfway o my locker when Nat stopped me in the hall.

"So...did you decide yet?!" Nat asked excitedly, slyly grinning at Kevin.

"No Nat. I haven't I still dont know if I'm," Kevin said stopping for a moment a speaking much quieter, "gay or not! Or if I am Bi, or maybe i'm just completely crazy!

"Your not 'Crazy!' Your just nervous to ask out the hunk of a swimmer that Edd is..." Nat said in an odd tone.

Kevin punched Nat in the arm and continued down the hall to his locker, were to his surprise had a note inside of it.

It read; Kevin, meet me down stairs in the Music Room at lunch time today...

It was unsigned and written in clean and neat head writing. Kevin found this very odd, sure girls had left notes similar to this one, that he rarely made notice to, although this one felt different...like he needed to be at the music room.

Edd's POV

Edd watched the toned athletic baseball playing from the pool entrance door. He saw as Kevin opened the note he had left...'it was a long shot,' Edd had thought to himself, 'he always ignores those type of notes from girls.'

Edd felt a squirmy feeling in his chest, as he saw the look of curiosity and determination on Kevin's face after reading it... he acted different then before there was a glint of hope in Edd's heart, that Kevin might accutully come.

Once again I apologize for a short chapter, but don't worry chapter 4 will be out EXTREMELY soon!

-SukaraMichelle ?ￂﾠ


	4. Chapter 4

.Kevin's POV

It was only five minutes from noon, when the lunch bell rang, and Kevin, ignoring his Peach Creak history education class, couldn't help but thinking about the note left in his locker. 'Why is it bothering me so much?' He thought to him self.

Mr. Barr?!" Mrs. Johns, his teacher, yelled at him, "Pay attention...its your senior year..and you need this credit, so I suggest you focus on whats at hand."

The bell rang and Kevin begun too walk down to the lunchroom downstairs, by he decided to take a small detour to the music room down the hall.

Nat's POV

Nat watched as he saw Kevin take a sudden turn away from the lunchroom, where h usually meet and hang out for the next two hours, because they both also had an open period. It as very dd so Nat decided to follow his friend to where ever he was going...

Nat saw Kevin turn into the music room...which was very odd considering that Kevin really never took an interest in the musical arts. After Kevin had shut the door of the room, Nat had quickly run up to the door to listen, and look in on what was going on inside that room.

To his shock, Nat saw that Edward Vincent was standing on the other side of the room with a sly grin. Edd stood with good posture and a calm demeanor, while still leaning agents the far wall of the room.

From the door he couldn't see Kevin clearly only the back of his head. He could feel the tension coming from Kevin even from the other side of the door. As Edd begun to talk Nat listen very closely...

I know, I know...I need to start writing longer chapters and i do apologize for that, but hey...Who doesn't just love a good cliff hanger right? (JK)

Chapter 5 should b out and finished within the next week and a half hopefully! And it WILL be longer I swear! (And if not I'll make 6 even longer!)

-SukaraMichelle


End file.
